


Between Us

by Lil_Lottie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship, Set During An Unexpected Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lottie/pseuds/Lil_Lottie
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin secretly fool around during the events of An Unexpected Journey. Thorin wishes to keep it a secret and Bilbo understands, he just hopes Thorin might treat him a little nicer now.





	Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta’d by the lovely @morlawny (@gamgeez on Twitter). Thank you so much for helping me out with this!

Bilbo always found himself to be a respectable hobbit. He showed up to parties, socialized, kept his pantry full and never, ever did anything unexpected. There was never a reason for any perfectly respectable gentlehobbit to wander far from the Shire and Bilbo never dreamed of leaving the comforts of Bag End. But then again, how many perfectly respectable gentlehobbits can say that a very rugged and mysterious dwarf showed up at their front door with tales of a mountain and a dragon and needing him, of all people, to help him on his quest. Bilbo thought that if it had been an elf or a man or any other kind of being who calls Middle-earth home calling him a grocer of all things and asking him to come on a less-than-respectable adventure, he would’ve said no because none of them would have been, well, a very attractive dwarf. 

Bilbo wasn’t sure when exactly he made up his mind that he’d agree to whatever it was the dwarf wanted. After some pondering, however, he had it narrowed down to the time between when Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, the hottest dwarf of all to walk the planet, walked into Bag End like he owned Middle-earth--and therefore all buildings that happen to be on it--and, well, when Thorin Oakenshield and company walked right back out of his door the next morning. At first, the hobbit blamed it on the dwarf’s singing bringing him strange dreams but deep down he knew it was more than that. If Bilbo had to travel hundreds of miles away from his home just so he could keep looking at the hottest dwarf he’s ever laid eyes on (as if he’s laid eyes on many dwarves in his life) then so be it. 

Now Bilbo always thought as himself as well educated and never imagined himself as being stupid or dumb so he knew his attraction to the dwarf was wholy one-sided and he was perfectly fine with that. The idea of a dwarf and hobbit being friends was preposterous, let alone them anything more than that. 

On top of that, Thorin hardly seemed like his biggest fan. The dwarf barely talked to him the first couple days and just as seldom spared him a glance. The other dwarves didn’t pay him much attention either which, surprisingly, didn’t bother Bilbo as much as Thorin’s cold shoulder. 

Bilbo was beginning to let the reality of the situation settle on him one evening as he was sitting on a rock just out of sight of where the dwarves had made camp for the night. It was nice to sit on his own and light his pipe, taking a few puffs of his precious long-bottom leaf. Those dwarves were often too loud and rowdy, but out in the open with the breeze on his face and his eyes closed, Bilbo could almost convince himself he was back home in his garden. 

“What do you think you’re doing out here, burglar?” Bilbo immediately recognized that gruff, booming voice. The hobbit opened his eyes and stared at one Thorin Oakenshield as the dwarf walked over to him. “What if we’re attacked? You’re just far enough from camp that if we were threatened by orcs you’d be dead by the time myself or one of the company could save you.”

Bilbo huffed. “Wouldn’t you be glad to get rid of me? I am nothing but a grocer after all. And I must say, I have met some wonderful grocer’s in my time and I find it incredibly unexceptable that you would use that as an insult.”

“You hobbits talk too much.” Thorin shook his head and sat down next to Bilbo. The rock was barely big enough to fit the both of them but Thorin didn’t seem to mind that the two were pressed together. “We need our burglar. You are my hobbit, therefore I will make sure nothing threatens to harm you.”

Bilbo stared at the dwarf. They’ve never had a proper conversation and now Thorin is pressed against him, watching him in case something attacks. The whole idea of it was incredibly laughable but he wouldn’t dare let out a chuckle in front of the stoic and humorless leader of the company. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for what seemed like hours until Bilbo decided to do something very, very stupid. The hobbit turned his body so he could properly look up at his companion and then sprang forward, connecting their lips together in a kiss. Bilbo’s lunge effectively knocked both of them down onto the hard ground with Bilbo finding himself on top of Thorin’s very large chest. 

The hobbit immediately regretted his impulsive actions. Thorin was going to kill him, or kick him out and he’d have to head back to the Shire alone or, Thorin would keep Bilbo on the journey only so he could be fed to the dragon as a snack.

“Oh my I am sorry Thorin really I -” Bilbo was cut off by Thorin. The dwarf had surged forward to reclaim Bilbo’s lips with his own. The hobbit let himself melt into the kiss this time. He never thought he’d be dumb enough to kiss Thorin and he never dreamed that Thorin would be dumb enough to kiss him back. 

“You hobbits really do talk too much.” Thorin said once he finally pulled back. There was no malice in his voice and his eyes had a glimmer of tenderness in them which Bilbo had to admit was odd but definitely enjoyable. 

“Only… always.” Bilbo admitted with a shy smile. Was the kiss only to shut him up? Thorin brought his hand up to Bilbo’s head and ran his hand through the curls. All thoughts left Bilbo’s mind. 

“My dear hobbit, as much as I am enjoying this I think we’d both be a little more comfortable off the ground.”

“Oh, oh yes let me just get up.” Bilbo scrambled off Thorin and helped the dwarf get up once he was properly standing. Bilbo stared up at him for a brief second before kissing Thorin again. He could definitely get used to this. 

This was all happening a little fast, Bilbo admitted to himself. “Thorin, are you feeling OK? I only ask because you seemed to well… not want me here is all and now we’re out here kissing in a field like two fauntlings falling in love for the first time.”

Thorin let out a soft chuckle. “Master Baggins, I am truly sorry for the way I have treated you the past few days but you see, they see me as king and I must act as such. It would be very unkingly of me to act on the feelings I felt the moment I laid on the most magnificent creature I’ve ever seen.”

Bilbo felt his face grow hot and he wondered if he was beginning to turn red. How very unlike him and how very unrespectable for a hobbit to blush, especially because of a dwarf, of all things. “Well, when a very attractive dwarf showed up on my doorstep I must say it did make this life long bachelor reconsider a few things.” He offered Thorin a smile who in return smiled back and then Thorin brought their foreheads together.

“I hope you don’t mind if we kept this a secret. I know I already have the company’s trust but I am afraid that if they see us together they might think less of us. I do need you to know that I am very fond you I am not trying to do this out of malice. I hope you can understand.” 

Understand? Of course Bilbo understands. Thorin has a duty first and foremost and who is he to get in the way. 

“I do hope that we can continue meeting up outside the gazes of the company for I am beginning to enjoy the way your lips feel pressed against mine.” Thorin pressed another quick kiss to Bilbo’s lips, not letting the hobbit answer him. All Bilbo could do was close his eyes and deepen the kiss, letting Thorin’s strong hands carass the back of his neck. Bilbo definitely didn’t mind hiding this from the company as long as Thorin kept kissing him like this. 

\--

Bilbo assumed this meant things between him and Thorin would change. He respected Thorin’s wish for secrecy but he thought at least now he would have earned the dwarf’s respect. That did not seem to be the case. 

The hobbit was still the target of Thorin’s stormy-eyed glares and bore the brunt of Thorin’s curt and rude remarks and Bilbo was beginning to feel utterly defeated after one particular incident. The company had been following the path leading to things far beyond the Shire and everything was going fine until something had spooked Bilbo’s pony. The pony neighed and quickly bucked up, effectively throwing Bilbo to the ground. His pony quickly took off running which ended up scaring Dwalin and Thorin’s ponies, bringing the company’s movements to a halt. 

Kili had been quick to action and had his pony gain speed to keep up with the runaway creature and recaptured it with ease. 

“Here you go, Mister Baggins! It probably would do you a lot of good to stay on the horse from now on, though. No use in letting it run off. That’s a waste of a perfectly good pony.” Kili handed the reigns back to Bilbo who was still sitting on the ground. 

 

“It would be foolish to ask our burglar to do anything other than cause problems, Kili. If he can’t ride a pony properly then how can we trust him to face a dragon.” Thorin turned his pony back around to continue down the path. “We must continue on, we are losing daylight.”

Kili quickly rode away from Bilbo to catch up with Fili, who was trailing behind Thorin and Dwalin. Bilbo stood up and brushed off his trousers then got right back on his horse.

Bilbo was hurt. Thorin’s words cut him like a knife. Even though Thorin had to be a strong leader, never wasting time, that didn’t mean he couldn’t be a little nicer.

“It’s not like I asked my pony to get spooked. This little accident was hardly my fault.” Bilbo mumbled under his breath. 

“Don’t take it personal, laddie, Thorin is under heavy stress. Reclaiming Erebor won’t be an easy task and he just wants to make sure everyone here will be able to pull their weight and survive the journey.” Bofur had rode up closer to Bilbo and overheard what the hobbit had mumbled to himself.

Bofur had been the first to show kindness to him since Bilbo came running to catch up with the company and Bilbo was incredibly grateful for Bofur’s friendship. “Bofur, how well do you know Thorin?” Bilbo looked over at the dwarf.

“I can’t say Thorin and I are well acquainted if I’m to be honest.” 

Bilbo slowly nodded his head and then looked ahead at Thorin’s back. “If you aren’t friends and not his kin then how did you end up on this journey?”

“Well that’s easy. When I had heard that Thorin was plannin’ on reclaiming our home there was no way I wasn’t goin’. You see, I was raised there, most of us were. We all want to go home and there was no way we weren’t going to help slay the dragon, no matter how much of a fool’s quest it seems.” 

“I see.” Bilbo sighed and looked back over at Bofur. “And Bombur and Bifur?”

“Laddie, I don’t go far without my brother! Attached at the hip the two of us are. And Bifur, well now once he caught word of what was happening he was rarin’ to go. If I hadn’t already made up me mind Bifur would’ve tried to talk us into going, I’m sure.” 

“And you’re not… you’re not afraid?”

Bofur scoffed but there was no malice in his voice. “Of course I’m afraid. We all are, including Thorin, even if he does a mighty fine job at pretendin’ like he ain’t.”

Bilbo didn’t have anything else he wanted to say. At this point the sun had nearly set and Thorin had called for them to set up camp. 

“Finally!” Ori exclaimed as he got off his pony. “I couldn’t take much more of this.”

Dori quickly got off his pony and made his way to Ori, placing his hand on his brother’s head. “Are you feeling alright? Has being on the pony all day made you sick?”

“I’m fine, Dori!” Ori swatted his brother’s hand away and Dori shot him a displeased look. 

Nori walked past Bilbo, shaking his head. “Those two are almost as bad as Fili and Kili. Sometimes I wonder how they’re even my own kin.”

Bilbo let out a small laugh at that. Dori’s mothering of Ori was a tad much he could admit but he knew it was all coming from a good place. It reminded him a bit of his own mother, if he was to be honest. 

The hobbit had decided to set up his bedroll and get out his blankets while he waited for Bofur to begin the stew. It was first come first serve when getting a place closest to the fire so Bilbo always made sure to be one of the firsts. It also helped him stay away from a certain couple of dwarves that always seemed to find themselves in some kind of trouble.

“Mister Baggins!” Bilbo rolled his eyes. A large dwarven hand found its was to his shoulder and when the hobbit looked up he was greeted by a very happy and very blond dwarf. “I think my brother’s act of heroism deserves a bit of a celebration, don’t you think?”

“Fili, all he did was recapture a pony. That is hardly what I’d call heroics.” Bilbo didn’t try to brush off Fili’s hand from his shoulder because he really was rather fond of the young dwarf and of his brother, not that he would ever admit it to them--the comment would go straight to their egos. 

“Aw, c’mon mister Baggins, you have to give me more credit than that! If it wasn’t for me your pony would be orc food.” Kili had a few rabbits in his hands which he handed to Bofur and then sat down--rather ungracefully--next to Bilbo.

“I would not have minded being without a pony. Us hobbits actually love to walk thank you very much. Some of us are even rumored to be faster than men!” Bilbo jabbed his finger into Kili’s side which elicited a hearty laugh from the blond dwarf that was on his other side.

“I would love to see you try and keep up with the company while the ponies are in full gallup!” Fili had the largest smile on his face and couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

“I would love to hear more about these abnormally fast hobbits!” Kili wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s neck to pull him into his side. 

“Well, I haven’t met any myself but I have read about them! There were a couple in my family on the Took side so I probably inherited some speed from them.” Bilbo tried to pry himself away from the young and overly excited dwarf but he was quickly reminded just how strong Kili was. 

“I’m sure you did, mister Baggins!” Bilbo thought that at this point Kili was squeezing him harder, if that was even possible.

“C’mon now, lads, give Bilbo some room for air. No use in a squished burglar.” Balin said as he passed by the fire. Kili loosened his grip on the hobbit. 

Bilbo found himself readjusting his clothes as Bofur began to ladle out bowls of stew for Kili and Fili. The rest of the dwarves quickly crowded around the fire so they themselves could get some food. All of them except…

“Uncle should’ve been back by now.” Fili said between sips. The stew was still hot and Fili started blowing on it. 

“He’s probably off brooding somewhere in the surrounding woods like always. He’s mister grumpy pants.” Kili pouted his lips and then smiled mischievously at his brother who in turn started laughing, spilling some boiling stew on his arm. “Ow!” he yelped.

“Now you two better quit talking about your uncle that way.” Fili and Kili looked behind them and saw a very unhappy Balin. “I know you both are too young to truly understand what he’s been through but he will be forever haunted by his past until he reclaims our homeland. He’s a hero among dwarves, risking his life for his people, and you two are sitting here, his own kin, making fun of him. You both could go about learning some respect.” 

Fili and Kili stared down at their bowls in shame. 

“Well... someone has to make sure he eats so that there is a dwarf to reclaim his homeland.” Bilbo said as he stood up.

“Aye, good on you laddie.” Balin nodded his head once at Bilbo. “Thorin often forgets to come around for meals, someone better make sure our king takes care of himself.”

Bilbo grabbed a bowl and filled it up with stew then wandered off in the direction he saw Thorin head towards earlier. He looked around but when he didn’t see his favorite dwarf, Bilbo almost decided to head back to camp until he heard Thorin’s voice call out.

“Did you come all the way out here just for me, my hobbit?” Thorin stepped out from behind some thick trees at the edge of the clearing.

“Supper had been served and you were the only one not around to enjoy it, so I thought I could bring you stew myself.” Bilbo beamed at him and offered the bowl to Thorin.

Thorin grabbed the bowl but placed his hands over Bilbo’s and gave him a small but affectionate smile. “And I am very grateful for this. I often lose track of the time when I get lost in my thoughts.” 

Thorin’s hands lingered on Bilbo’s for a few seconds before he fully took the bowl and sat down on the grass. Bilbo quickly dropped down next to Thorin and sat right next to him. It was a beautiful night and thankfully not too cold. The stars seemed to be out in full force, decorating the sky like it was getting ready for a party. Thorin sat and ate his stew and the two enjoyed a comfortable silence. 

Thorin was less guarded and more open when not with the company and it was still a bit weird to Bilbo. Bilbo respected Thorin no matter which persona he was displaying but he wondered why Thorin refused to let the company know he was more than a brooding, war hardened dwarf. There was a tender side to Thorin and Bilbo wondered if he was the only one the dwarf allowed to see that side of him. Even after watching his grandfather get killed by Azog and losing his father to madness, he wasn’t fully jaded about the world. 

“I see that Fili and Kili are very fond of you, Bilbo.” Thorin said once he finished his meal.

Bilbo took the bowl from him and placed it on the ground by his feet. “And I am quite fond of them myself. They’re a bit of a handful but your sister-sons are something special.”

Thorin’s eyes shone with pride at the praise Bilbo gave his nephews. “I, too, am quite fond of our hobbit.” 

Bilbo couldn’t stop himself from kissing Thorin once he said that. The dwarves lips felt so right pressed against his. How lucky he was to sit in a clearing and secretly snog the soon to be king under the mountain, not many hobbits can say they’ve kissed royalty. 

“You really aren’t too bad yourself,” Bilbo said once he finally pulled away from Thorin, “a little rough around the edges, maybe.” 

Thorin smiled, “Only because I have to be.”

Bilbo tried his hardest not to frown at the response. He always hated to be reminded of the good ol’ hardened Thorin persona. That Thorin is always angry and brooding, never allowing anyone to get close to him. Bilbo wondered how anyone could live their life that way, even if was just an act for those who look up to him.

“Oh, Thorin I don’t think-” Bilbo was cut off by yelling that was coming from the direction of the camp.

“Thorin!” Dwalin called out. 

Thorin quickly got up and hurried back to the camp, not even sparing Bilbo a glance. The hobbit sighed and remained where he was for awhile before walking back to camp, wondering what could be so important. 

\-- 

Bilbo had experienced the worst turn of events. Before, the hobbit would’ve said that the worst thing to happen to him in his life was sleeping on the cold hard ground and finding rocks in places they definitely should not be, followed closely by getting pushed into a river by Fili and Kili. Now, the first item on that list would be getting used as a hobbit hankey by a giant, ugly troll. There was no way he’d be able to get all the snot out of his hair or his favorite coat. He’d be sure to give Fili and Kili an earful later because all of this was their fault to begin with. The next time those two good for nothing dwarves ask him to save the ponies they should’ve been watching over from any kind of monster five times his size the answer will most certainly be no.

Bilbo did give himself a pat on the back for his ingenious plan of stalling the trolls just long enough for the dawn to come, even if Kili tried his hardest to have that go south. Luckily, Thorin caught on and shut up his idiot of a nephew and the trolls really bought Bilbo’s little lie about the dwarves having parasites just long enough to save all of their lives. Everyone was ecstatic at being freed, all except for Thorin who was once again mad at Bilbo.

“What did you think you were doing?” Thorin growled at Bilbo once all of the dwarves were freed from the troll’s roasting spit. 

“Stalling! That’s what I was doing and because of it I saved everyone’s lives!”

Thorin scoffed at that. “Gandalf breaking the rock with his staff is what saved our lives! You were the one who got us into this mess in the first place. You’re a fool for trying to take on the trolls alone, master Baggins. You could have gotten all of us killed.”

“It was your nephews who put me up to it! They didn’t want to let you down and I was only trying to help them.” Bilbo was starting to get angry. Now it does seem quite silly of him to have listened to Fili and Kili when they said he should try and free the ponies, but he knew Thorin’s rage would only be directed at them instead of him. 

“Next time those block heads try to get you to do something reckless, you come to me first.” And with that, Thorin turned away and called for the company to start moving. 

“I think that’s his way of showing he cares.” Bilbo felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at Bofur, who quickly pulled his hand off the hobbit’s shoulder. “That’s a wee bit disgusting. You’ll be smelling like troll for weeks.”

Bilbo snorted silently. “Don’t fool yourself, Bofur. Thorin cares only for his precious mountain and gold. Nothing more.”

“I think you’re being a little too harsh, lad. He cares about Fili and Kili, even if he has a weird way of showing it.”

Bilbo wanted to argue with Bofur but he summoned the self restraint not to. Bilbo sighed, “I know it’s just, no matter what I do Thorin feels the need to act like I’m his biggest inconvenience. It’s starting to get on my nerves, especially because-” He knows he can’t reveal his secret, he would never betray Thorin’s trust even if he was mad at him. 

All Bofur did was nod in response and Bilbo was grateful he didn’t ask for any clarification. Maybe the dwarf already knew and Bilbo wasn’t sure if that thought comforted him or scared him. 

The two walked on in relative silence until Thorin finally stopped the company to make camp. Luckily for Bilbo--or maybe it was a sudden burst of thoughtfulness from Thorin--the spot for their camp was right by a river. Bilbo quickly dropped his things and made way for the water, excited to finally wash off the troll filth that was on him.

The hobbit dipped his toes into the cold water and immediately relaxed. Bilbo was about to disrobe and work on cleaning off his clothing when he heard the sound of something approach from behind. He quickly spun around and grabbed a rock from along the shore, ready to attack.

“You really think a rock would be enough to take me out?” Thorin chuckled as he stepped into view. 

Bilbo smiled as he put his rock down, “No I just thought you might be a troll here to finish the job.”

“If I was a troll you would be eaten by now.” Thorin kicked off his boots and threw them to the side then joined Bilbo in the water. “I knew you’d wanting to bathe properly after becoming a handkerchief. I hope this makes up for what I said earlier. I am truly sorry for what I said but I was worried you would come a trolls dinner and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that had happened.”

Even when Bilbo wanted to be mad at Thorin, the dwarf had to show up and say something sappy like that. It wasn’t fair that he always knew the exact thing to make Bilbo’s heart flutter and his head lose all rational thought. He decided not to answer right away and instead started washing himself off in the water. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the dwarf start to get antsy. 

“I really hope this will not strain our relationship, I really am quite fond of you and-”

“Has anyone told you dwarves you talk too much?” Bilbo chuckled and took Thorin’s hand in his. “You’re going to have to say a lot worse, do a lot worse, to push this stubborn hobbit away.”

Thorin brought Bilbo’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “I will make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Bilbo wasn’t sure he could let himself believe Thorin’s words but his lips felt like magic against his skin and Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to willing no longer receive the dwarf’s affection. 

“Really, Thorin, it’s not a big deal. You have bigger things to worry about than my feelings.” Bilbo smiled at him but couldn’t help but feel sad at his own words and the fact that Thorin didn’t disagree with him.

\--

“I decided I wanted to be a scribe at a young age. My mother had a collection of old books that we would go through together and I always admired the penmanship as well the stories written down, of course. My father thought it was a less respectable trade and wanted me to go into mining since, well, Nori didn’t. Father comes from a line of miners you see, and wanted his sons to follow in his footsteps.” Ori rambled on and on about his upbringing and Bilbo nodded along silently. The hobbit had begun to spend more and time with the young dwarf the past few days and really did enjoy his company. Ori was a nice break from the overly enthusiastic Fili and Kili and Bilbo found himself already running out of stories to tell Bofur. 

“And you see Dori was always supportive of me. He even bought me the book I’ve been carrying around with us.” 

Bilbo didn’t offer Ori much of a response to anything he’s said but that didn’t stop Ori from going on with his story. It was a nice distraction as they braved the steep climb of the Misty Mountains and having Ori talk his ear meant he could focus more on the dwarf’s calm voice and less on the fact he was meer inches from the ledge and could fall off the mountain if anything went wrong. The howling rain, however, only added to Bilbo’s stress and he mentally pleaded to whatever being that might be above to take pity on him. 

“Look at that, master Baggins. The mountain looks like it’s alive!” Ori stared at the weirdly human shaped rock off in the distance.

“That’s preposterous, Ori. All of those stories really went to your-” Bilbo was interrupted by the loud sound of a rock hitting the side of the mountain right above Bilbo and Ori’s heads. The crash was deafening and Bilbo pressed himself the side of the mountain to try and avoid the rain of rock fragments bombarding them.

“What is that!” The hobbit yelled.

“I don’t know!” Bilbo could hear the fear in Ori’s voice, “but it’s alive.”

“Those are Stone Giants!” Balin’s voice rang out from in front of them. “I thought they were a myth, a legend. Stay close to the wall and keep moving!” 

The company carefully traversed over the mountain side, stopping only to dodge incoming rocks being flung by the Stone Giants. 

“Keep moving, Bilbo! Just don’t look up!” Ori looked back to check up on his hobbit friend only to realize he was gone. “Bilbo?” He shrieked.

“Help!” Bilbo cried out. Ori looked over the side of the ledge and saw the burglar barely hanging on to the side of the mountain. Ori laid down and reached his hand out but couldn’t reach Bilbo. 

“I can’t - I can’t reach him!” Ori cried out. Dori and Nori ran over and picked Ori off the ground.

Thorin ran over to the dwarves and shoved them out of the way. He dropped down and hauled Bilbo up. Dori and Nori grabbed Bilbo’s hands and helped him back up to the ledge. Thorin was beginning to slip off the rock face but Dwalin reached down and pulled Thorin up.

Bilbo couldn’t contain the joy he felt at the feeling of solid rock underneath his feet. How pitiful would it have been if after all this way he would have fallen off the side of a mountain, not even accomplishing what he had set off from Bag End to do. 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Ori smiled at Bilbo. “I was so scared when I thought I lost you.”

“He still is lost!” Thorin’s voice was loud, booming and dripping with anger. “He’s been lost since he left the Shire. This hobbit has no place among us and should go back home and no longer be a nuisance!” Thorin turned away from them. “We’re going to make camp in the cave up ahead. Let’s get moving.”

Bilbo swallowed thickly and clenched his jaw. So that’s how Thorin really felt? Fine then. If the soon to be king under the mountain no longer wanted his presence in the company, then he’ll leave and make his way back to Rivendell. At least Elrond was more pleasant than all of the dwarves combined. 

Bilbo couldn’t stop the feeling of his heart breaking, though. He really let himself believe Thorin could fall in love with him. Thorin would never see him as anything other than an inconvenience and he was a fool for letting himself think otherwise. Thorin used him for his own pleasure. All of those kisses and soft whispers filled with loving words were only some sick game the dwarf was playing and Bilbo was set up to lose.

\--

Once Bilbo thought the company was asleep, or at least too tired to care if they heard movement, he got up with his pack and walked to the entrance of the cave. Hesitation washed over him as he looked back at the sleeping dwarves. Most of them became his friend over the months they’ve spent together but he doesn’t belong here and he needs to stop lying to himself. He belongs in Bag End with his armchair and his books, not on his way to fight a dragon and definitely not in the arms of some hotheaded dwarf on a suicide mission.

“You really takin’ off then?” The voice startled Bilbo.

“Bofur! I thought you were asleep.”

“You should be asleep instead of sneaking off.” Bofur’s arms were crossed against his chest and his face was unreadable.

“You heard what Thorin said, Bofur. I don’t belong here.” 

“You know that’s not true. None of the company think that anymore and we both know Thorin doesn’t actually think that.”

That last bit caught Bilbo by surprise. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I ain’t blind, lad. I see the way you look at him and it’s a little suspicious how you two are always sneaking off at the same time whenever we make camp.”

He was caught red handed. He can’t sneak around, he isn’t even a real burglar, if anything Bofur’s statement only cemented the fact he was useless.  
“Yes, well, sneaking off together and lingering looks mean nothing when his words speak louder than his actions.” Bilbo tried to keep voice quiet so he doesn’t accidentally wake any of the other dwarves but he found it hard to keep his voice down to a whisper.

“Look, I’m not going to pretend I understand what exactly is going on between you and Thorin but you shouldn’t go runnin’ off just because he said some nasty words. You belong here. With us. You’ve proved your worth and we both know Thorin sees something in you. It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not scared! I just- I don’t belong here, Bofur. Me leaving is for the best.”

Nothing would be able to change Bilbo’s mind. He had to leave. 

“I wish you all the luck in the world, Bilbo Baggins.” Bofur gave him a sad smile but then narrowed his eyes at Bilbo’s waist. “Is your sword glowing?”

“Orcs!” 

\--

Bilbo was hiding behind trees outside where he escaped Gollum’s cave. By some stroke of luck, he was once again reunited with the company after he got lost from them in goblin town. Was it really lucky, though? Just hours before he never wanted to see Thorin again and now all he wanted to do was run into his arms. The hobbit was going to let his presence be known but decided against it when he heard Thorin speak. 

“The hobbit left as soon as things got slightly inconvenient. I’m not surprised.” Bilbo couldn’t see Thorin’s face but for once the dwarf didn’t seem angry, just sad. 

“No! He wouldn’t run off!” Fili quickly responded and he began to call out Bilbo’s name.

Bilbo quickly took the ring off and stepped into view, “Fili’s right. I’m right here!” 

“Bilbo!” Fili smiled and ran over to him with Kili not very far behind. If Bilbo hadn’t been distracted by the two very happy dwarves he would’ve seen a small smile start to show on Thorin’s face.

“What happened? Where did you go?” Kili asked.  
“How did you get past the goblins?” Fili asked immediately after his brother stopped talking. 

“Well, I am burglar. Sneaking is what I was born to do and those goblins are stupid creatures. And I guess being small helps, too.”

Thorin took a step forward, “Why did you come back?”

Bilbo gave Fili and Kili a smile before approaching Thorin. “I came back because I miss home. I know you think I don’t belong here and you’re right. I belong in Bag End with my books and my warm bed and my knick knacks and when this is all over I can go home. But you, you all don’t have a home. I came back because I want to help you have somewhere to belong. I want to give you a home.”

Thorin’s face stayed stoic for a few moments before it melted into the most gentle look Bilbo has ever seen on the dwarf’s face. That is the dwarf he fell in love with. That is the dwarf he wants to help. He really does want to give Thorin a home, if not in Erebor then at least with him.

The moment was quickly interrupted by Gandalf’s shout, “Wargs!”

The next few minutes were a blur for Bilbo. Wargs approached from all around with Azog the defiler leading the group. The company climbed trees to hide from the attackers which worked fine until fire started to spread. Bilbo thought they were done for until Thorin--rather stupidly--decided to charge Azog, nearly getting himself killed. In a moment of his own stupidity, Bilbo ran towards the attacking wargs and tackled the attacker, seconds before he was going to shove his weapon into Thorin’s chest. Bilbo raised his sword high and quickly shoved it down into the orc’s chest multiple times to make sure it was very, very dead. Even though he was running on pure adrenaline, he was surprised he wasn’t scared he’d die. At least if he died here and now it was protecting the dwarf he loves. He couldn’t think of a better way to go, other than old age of course.

Azog got off his warg and started to walk over to Thorin to finish the job only for eagles to swoop in and pick up the members of the company. They were saved! 

Bilbo could see Thorin from his eagle but the dwarf was still passed out. “Please be alive, please,” he mumbled to himself as if his words would somehow revive him, “you can’t die until I tell you I love you.”  
The eagles flew to a plateau and dropped off the company one by one. The dwarves gathered around Thorin and Bilbo stayed back with Gandalf. He wasn’t sure what to say or if his presence was even wanted. He wasn’t sure Thorin would even wake up. 

Eventually Thorin did wake up and Bilbo could barely hear his voice from across the way. “Where… where is the hobbit?”

Gandalf smiled down at Bilbo. “He’s right here and perfectly alright.”

The dwarves parted and stepped back from Thorin who limped his way towards Bilbo. “Did I not say you were a nuisance? That you didn’t belong here?”

Bilbo felt his heart beat faster and faster. Was Thorin still mad? The tone of his voice was odd and there was no anger in his eyes but Bilbo was still apprehensive and prepared for the worst.

Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and held him close. The hobbit couldn’t help but tense up at the contact. 

“I have never been so wrong in my life.” Once Thorin pulled back Bilbo could see the sadness and affection in his eyes. “You belong here with us--with me. I could not bare to lose you and I am afraid I went about this concern in the wrong way.”

Bilbo could see the company was starting to get confused and he cleared his throat. “Um, Thorin, I’m afraid we have onlookers.”

“I’m done hiding.” Thorin leaned in and kissed Bilbo. 

“It’s about time!” Kili yelled out.

“I always knew you two were fooling around behind our backs!” Fili called out after.

“I hope you can forgive me for my behavior on this journey, my dear Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but smile. “I do forgive you, Thorin. While your words were harsh, I think I can overlook them. I want to be with you, to help you and your kin get your home back. I do think the worst is behind us.”


End file.
